1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fastener structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved binding fastener assembly wherein the same is utilized to secure stacks of sheets together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Particularly in binding and securement of stacks of papers to effect a book-like arrangement, such binding fasteners as set forth by the instant invention effect a convenient and secure manner of binding sheets together in an expedient and rapid manner. Examples of prior art structure may be found in Enstrom U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,755 wherein a sheet metal fastener utilizes arms, each arm including serrated teeth for engaging a workpiece surface.
Chisholm, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,238 sets forth a one-piece drive fastener utilizing a shank and resilient wing elements mounted to the shank for securement within various work surfaces.
Patry U.S Pat. No. 4,003,175 sets forth a fastener arrangement utilizing a shank formed with a hardened forward tip and annular circumferentially arranged ribs formed about the shank.
Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,446 sets forth a fastener structure wherein a nail-like member utilizes annular ribs receivable within a socket formed With complementary therewithin for reception of the fastener shank therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved binding fastener assembly wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in securement of sheet-like components together and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.